A Monstrous Coronation
by Storywriter8897
Summary: Sequel to 'A Ghoulish Visit'. This story surrounds the plot of Descendants 2, the only difference is that Mal's, my OC Lauren Black, helps bring her back from the Isle and stop Uma.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mal's Cousin**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

"Deborah?" Ben asked as his quill scratched away at his paperwork.

"Yes, your majesty?" Deborah asked from the other line.

"You asked me to regard you concerning the Cotillion?" he asked, pausing from his work to focus on his phone call.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Thank you." he replied, hanging up. He was heading back towards his paperwork when there was a knock on his door. Looking up, he smiled as Evie walked in.

Evie, however, was not smiling. "Ben?" she asked.

He stood up to properly greet her. "Evie! Come on in."

Stopping in the doorway, she sadly informed him "Mal's gone back to the Isle." Ben's face fell as she walked over to him. Evie handed him the letter Mal had left. Ben snatched it from her and vigorously read it. "Ben," Evie softly whispered, handing him his ring, which Mal had also left.

Furiously crumpling the note up, he exclaimed "This is my fault! This is all my fault! I blew it. She'd been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understanding I just went all Beast on her. I have to go there and apologize to her. I have to go and beg her to come back."

Evie was close to tears as she replied "You'll never find her. You don't know the Isle. How it works and…" Evie sighed defeatedly before continuing "You have to take me with you."

Whipping around to face her, Ben exclaimed excitedly "Yes!" When he realized what she had truly offered, he slowed down and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend. I'll bring the boys, too, because there's safety in numbers and none of us are too popular over there right now." Evie replied determinedly.

"Thank you." Ben replied gratefully.

Evie turned to face him and said "Let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again."

"I promise." Ben said, nodding solemnly.

"And there's no way you're going looking like that." she added as an afterthought. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she added "But before we go, there's another person we'll need to pick up."

"Name them and they'll come." Ben swore, rushing to her side.

"We'll need Mal's cousin, Lauren Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chillin' Like a Villain**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Teleporting back inside her room after attending Colonel Calloway's ten mile jog around campus, Lauren leaned against her vanity. The run had been an excellent way to start her day and it was a lovely added bonus that she had easily outstripped all six cadets, along with the Colonel, and quite literally jogged circles around them from time to time just to annoy Calloway. She was in the process of yanking the tie out of her hair when she noticed that she was not alone. Not turning away from the mirror and continuing the process of fixing her hair she greeted her guests. "Hi, Evie, King Benjamin. Of how may I be of the service to the crown?" she asked, bowing slightly, her running tank that read 'Forget the Glass Slipper This Princess Wears Running Shoes' coming undone from the side knot she had made in it earlier. As she pulled out of the bow, Evie ran up to her and practically threw herself into the other girl's arms. Lauren gladly returned the embrace. "I've missed you, too, Evie," she sighed into the other girl's shoulder before pulling out of the embrace. The too looked at each other before nodding in approval in regards to the other's hair and makeup.

After a moment, the ghoul turned towards Ben who bowed back at her. "Princess Lauren." he announced, stating her formal title.

With a frown, she turned to Evie. "You told?"

"You can thank Mal for that." Evie replied with a sniffle. "And speaking of Mal, she's back in the Isle. We need your help to bring her back."

A look of cold determination graced Lauren's complexion as she said "I'm in. Let me change and I'll teleport us back to Aurodan."

Ben and Evie went to stand just outside her room as Lauren changed. She quickly stripped out of her running attire and pulled on a pair of black leggings, a 'Rotten to the Core' white tank, a black cotton leather jacket that she left unzipped, and a pair of black, studded combat boots. Grabbing her hair, she wrestled it into a messy bun with a french braid frame. For a finishing touch, she magicked a massive black sword before holstering it onto her side. If she was going back to the Isle, she wanted to look as intimidating as possible. Giant swords were very good at that. After one last look in the mirror, she walked out her room, grabbed Ben and Evie's hands, said "Let's go,", and teleported the lot of them back to Aurodan. Once there, she quickly let go of Ben's hand.

The soon to be king doubled over, gasping for breath. "What was that?" he asked, panting.

"Teleportation. Sorry, but there wasn't time to warn you. Let me cure the nausea." Lauren explained, gripping his face in between her palms. Shutting her eyes, she focused on curing him. After a beat, he stood up, right as rain. Not sparing him a second glance, she turned towards Evie and asked "Where's Jay and Carlos?"

"Right here." came a voice. All eyes turned to see Jay and Carlos sprinting towards them.

"Lauren!" the two boys cry in both surprise and delight upon seeing their friend. She was quickly scooped up in a tight bear hug.

"Hey, guys, I missed you!" she exclaimed, eager to see them.

"We missed you, too." Carlos told her honestly.

"Yeah, as if we wouldn't." Jay added with an easy grin, as though the situation that brought them together wasn't a serious dilemma.

"Ahem. I hate to interrupt but we need to rescue Mal." Ben called impatiently.

Lauren looked him up and down before saying "Sure, but you can't go dressed like that. Evie?"

"Let's go. This won't take long." Evie replied, rushing them into her studio. She took a few quick measurements of Ben before grabbing some clothes and making various adjustments to them. After a matter of minutes she was done. Smiling at her work, she held them out to Ben who stepped into another room to change. Once he was out, the five of them grabbed Lauren's hands and prepared to teleport.

"Wait, you can't use magic in the Isle. How will we get out?" Ben asked, pulling his hand out of Jay's grip.

Smirking slightly, Lauren replied "I've been teleporting in and out of the Isle since Mal and I were just kids. If it worked then, it'll work now." Ben's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, no one else apart from myself and my Father can do that. And we're the good guys so it's all good. I'm sorry, but I can't give you the full explanation now. We don't have time to lose." And with that, she went to turn her body, teleporting them.

"Wait! Something's wrong!" Evie exclaimed. Everyone froze as she strutted over to Ben. Once in front of him, she adjusted his beanie so it nearly covered his eyes. Finished, she quickly got back into her place in the circle.

Not waiting for anyone else to say 'Stop!', Lauren teleported them to the Isle right as a dog jumped into Carlos's arms.

"No Dude, stay here!" Carlos ordered.

"I don't want to." Dude said, not that he had a choice since Lauren had already teleported them. They arrived on the Isle and Carlos dropped his dog.

"Did that dog just talk?" Lauren asked. "I mean, animals talk to me all of the time, but usually I'm the only one who can understand them."

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Carlos replied as they looked around.

Lauren had teleported them into an old, dusty garage that was fortunately vacated of the Isle's denizens. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked, approaching Evie who was nervously looking around.

"It just feels really weird being back here." Evie replied, anxiously rubbing her arm up and down.

"We'll get in and get out." Jay assured her.

"I'll make sure of it." Lauren promised.

Ben had wandered off and was looking inside a massive pipe that lead outside the building they had teleported to. "What's in there?"

Carlos yanked him away as Jay replied "You don't want to know."

"Hey, guys, keep it chill. We don't want our parents to find out we're here." Carlos warned them.

Fingering the hilt of her sword, Lauren absentmindedly put "I wouldn't mind if they showed up. I still owe them for treating you the way they did. And now I can do more than have my Father send them devastating Nightmares. Now I can physically do some damage. So if they show up, I think they'll be a bit more occupied with what I'm doing to them rather than worrying about you three."

And with that, the five of them headed off in search of Mal. As soon as they emerged into a crowd, Evie was robbed by two little kids. "Hey, stop!" she cried, snatching her money back. But upon seeing their sad faces she amended "Just take it. Go on." The two ran off without a second glance.

Suddenly, Lauren placed a hand on Evie's shoulder. "Here," she simply stated, holding out a black stone. "It's the only thing located below the island. It's not much, but it is easily of more value than the money you had on you. I can get you more when we get back on the mainland incase you get 'robbed' again." Evie took it and gently clenched the stone in her fist. "It's onyx." Lauren explained, a small smile on her lips.

"I can't believe there's any left. You used to conjure this stuff up all the time for us when we were little and we'd go on actual shopping sprees. The vendors were so surprised to see us taking their stuff and paying them back with actual money." Evie said, a pained smile cropping up on her lips.

"Well you guys don't have to worry about that anymore. We are going to find Mal and then we are leaving. And trust me, you won't be coming back." Lauren told her confidently.

The two girls then joined up with the guys. Looking around, they noticed Ben had wandered off. They found him being growled at by an Isler.

Evie grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away. "Ben, stop. This isn't the palace, it's the Isle. You've got to remember that."

Lauren gave the would-be attacker a stone before sending him off.

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing." Jay instructed helpfully.

"Either slouch or strut." Carlos added.

Evie spun him around and commanded "And never, _ever_ smile."

"Unless you're stealing." Lauren added, earning an eye roll from Jay.

"Thank y-" Ben began but was quickly cut off by Lauren.

"And drop the 'thank you's'. And the 'pleases' as well. Just chill."

Evie nodded approvingly of the advice Lauren gave before beginning to instruct him. " _Let me tell you something you can really trust. Everybody's got a wicked side. I know you think that you can never be like us. Watch and learn so you can get it right."_

The others joined in and added " _You need to drag your feet. You need to nod your head. You need to lean back. Slip through the cracks. You need to not care."_

Jay walked over to him and said " _Uh, you need to not stare."_

" _You need a whole lot of help. You need to not be yourself."_ Evie told him, adding the last part as an afterthought. " _You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules. I can show you how. And once you catch this feeling. Yeah, once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin'. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin'. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a, chillin' like a villain." "Your attention when you act like that. Let us teach you how to disappear. You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat. Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here." Evie instructed helpfully before they all added "You need to watch your back. You need to creep around. You need to slide real smooth. Don't make a sound. And if you want it, take it. And if you can't take it, break it. And if you care about your health then seriously, you need to not be yourself. You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules. I can show you how. And once you catch this feeling. Yeah, once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin'. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin'. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a, chillin' like a villain."_

Ben took this in before imploring of them " _I really wanna be bad a lot. And I'm giving it my best shot. But it's hard being what I'm not."_

Jay retaliated " _Well if you don't, you're gonna get us caught."_

Nodding her head, Evie added " _You gotta stay low-key. Now show us how bad you can be."_

Ben thought about it before saying " _Oh yeah, I think I got this. Let's go, I'm ready to rock this. And I ain't gonna thank you for your help. I think I found the words to myself."_

Smiling, Evie sang " _You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules. I can show you how. And once you catch this feeling. Yeah, once you catch this feeling. You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin'. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin'. Chillin' like a villain. Chillin' like a, chillin' like a villain."_

At the end, Ben walked ahead of the group, eager to prove to them he could indeed act like a villain. However, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into Gil, son of Gaston.

"Hey, man," Gil cried as the others caught up. "Hey, I know you."

"No you don't. I don't know you." Ben argued, pulling his beanie over his eyes in an attempt to hide his identity.

"Uh, yeah, you do. C'mon, man, really? Dude, I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick, and his neck is incredibly thick. C'mon, man, I-" Gil cut off as his eyes locked onto a poster hanging nearby. The poster featured Ben and Mal. "Oh, you're King Ben!" Gil loudly exclaimed.

Everyone clambered to get away as he called after them "Hey, Jay, Evie, Carlos, random hot chick who looks like Mal! Uma's gonna love this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Ultimatum**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group arrived at their old hang out. Ben decided to go by himself in an attempt to get Mal back. However, he returned shortly without her.

"Where's Mal?" Evie asked upon his arrival.

"She's not coming down." Ben mournfully noted.

"What? I'll talk to her." Evie said determined. "Em?" she called up. "Mal, it's Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second."

"Go away!" Mal shouted down at them.

Lauren moved to shout up to her but Jay stopped her. "Let's give her a couple hours to cool off." Jay suggested.

Looking around, Carlos suddenly exclaimed "Guys! Where's Ben?"

"Ben? Ben!" They shouted, hoping he'd show himself. As a figure emerged from the shadows, Assuming it was him, Evie said "Ben, don't scare us like that."

"Don't scare you?" asked a person who clearly wasn't Ben. For one, he had a Scottish accent, where Ben did not. But if that one wasn't an obvious give away, then the fact that he was dressed like a pirate, rather than Ben's Isle attire, was one. "But that's my speciality." he added.

"Harry. What did you do with Ben?" Jay demanded.

"We nicked him." Harry helpfully supplied. "And if you ever want to see him again, have Mal come to fish shop tonight. _Alone_." Harry walked away as the group exchanged glances before heading up to see Mal.

Upon hearing the news she was furious. "None of this would have happened if you guys hadn't brought him here. What were you thinking?"

"He was going to come with or without us. We just wanted to protect him." Evie explained.

"Yeah, and we completely blew it." Carlos pointed out.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. So what are we gonna do?" Jay asked.

" _We_ aren't going to be doing anything. This is between Uma and me. And she's a punk who took Ben so now I've got to go get him." Mal snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mal, you'll still have to go through Gil, Harry Hook, and his wharf rats." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, you need us." Lauren added, reaching for her.

Mal moved out of Lauren's reach. "Uma said to come alone."

"Mal, c'mon." Evie began but was cut off by Carlos..

"She did say to come alone." Carlos said with a sigh of defeat.

"I know one thing, I'm not going anywhere." And with that, he plopped down onto the nearest sofa. "We'll be here when you get back." Jay offered, sitting down next to Carlos.

Mal left them as they all watched her go, pained looks on their faces as they awaited the return of their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sick Hair**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

"There's no way we can give her the wand! We can't just let her destroy Aurodan!" Evie pointed out, waving her arms for emphasis.

Everyone began arguing when Mal suddenly exclaimed "Wait, you guys! Let's just use the 3D printer."

"3D print the wand? Yes!" Carlos excitedly cried.

"She's gonna test it and realize it's fake." Evie pointed out.

"You forget that I can use magic on this island. If worse comes to worse, I think I can fool a couple of pirates long enough to secure Ben and flee." Lauren pointed out.

"And we can create a diversion to ensure we get Ben out of their quickly." Mal easily offered.

"Smoke bombs?" Jay suggested.

"That's perfect! I'll get the chemicals for them. This'll work!" Evie cried. "Sick hair, by the way. You must have really stepped up your game." Evie added, fingering a lock of Mal's hair.

"You wanna know something? Dizzie did this." Mal informed her.

"Dizzie did this? Shut up." Evie cried excitedly.

"I know, I'm loving this." Mal said, fingering her own hair.

"I'm really proud of her." Lauren said suddenly, interjecting their conversation.

"Ahem," coughed Carlos, pulling them out of their hair talk.

"Carlos, Jay, you meet us at Pirate's Bay tomorrow, no later than noon. And you guys, losing, not an option. Cause we're rotten." Mal instructed.

"To the core!" everyone else chorused.

"Let's do this!" Lauren shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: So Much More**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Lauren, Evie, and Mal entered Dizzie's shop. "Lauren and Evie are back!" Dizzie shouted before gushing about how excited she was to see them. "I saved your sketchbook for you." she exclaimed, handing Evie her book. The two began working on a new hair pin as Lauren and Mal walked around, looking for chemicals to make smoke bombs.

After a while they had gathered enough materials to make a handful of bombs. "That makes five smoke bombs." Lauren said as Dizzie piled a bag pull of hair accessories for Evie to wear.

"Thank you, Dizzie!" Evie cried.

"Are you kidding? Having you wear my stuff is like me actually being in Aurodan myself." Dizzie exclaimed.

"I wish we could take you with us." Evie said, hugging her.

"At least one of us got to have her dream come true." Dizzie said, dismissing the comment.

"Evie, we gotta go." Mal said, pulling Evie away from Dizzie.

"She's going to be okay." Lauren promised encouragingly.

"But she could be so much more." Evie replied as they left the workshop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It's Goin' Down**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

Carlos and Jay arrived at the meeting spot right on time, presenting the three girls the 3d printed wand. "Wow. What a beauty." Mal observed, snatching the wand out of Carlos's grip.

"It's noon." Jay pointed out as Mal gave the wand back to Carlos.

"Are we ready?" Evie asked, lifting her bag of smoke bombs up.

"Yeah." Lauren replied, wrapping her hand around the hilt of her sword. She was more than ready for anything the pirates threw at them. After all, she had battled worse. From merciless shape shifters to the Grim Reaper himself. A vagabond group of teenage pirates paled in comparison and she wasn't very worried about their odds, even if she and her friends were outnumbered.

"Let's do this." Jay added, adjusting his grip on the duffle bag of swords before passing them out to the others.

Dude went to follow him but Carlos pointed at him and commanded "Stay. I mean it."

They walked through the tunnel before being spit out by the docks where a giant pirate ship was nestled. Upon being spotted a lookout shouted "Hey, guys, they're here!" Lewd shouting filled the air.

Harry pushed Ben into their line of sight and shouted "Welcome!", his arms spread wide.

Uma jumped with glee and cried "Finally." Looking around, she began to speak. " _Huh, let's get this party started. I swear I'm cold-hearted. There's no negotiation. I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face. Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart."_

Mal looked furiously at Uma before replying " _Now, let's all just be smart. Although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand. No one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate. Your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight."_

The pirates weren't overly fond of Mal insinuating that their captain was dumb so they angrily retorted " _Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down."_

The villain kids, not to be outdone, replied in kind. " _Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down."_

With snickers the pirates replied " _We want the wand. Or else the king is gone. Your time is running out. You should really watch your mouth."_

Getting closer the ex villains shouted " _Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down."_

Uma's crew exchanged a look before saying " _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank."_

Mal gritted her teeth before replying " _Ok, look, this is not a conversation. It's a do-or-die situation. If you don't give me back the king. I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here. And I don't need a reservation. That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration. Release him now, and we can go our separate ways. Unless you wanna deal with me, my cousin, and the VK's."_

Laughing, Uma replied " _So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?"_

Harry sauntered over and chillingly added " _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him. All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-"_

"Harry! We get it. Chill!" Uma ordered.

Clenching her fists in anger, Lauren flattened her palms against Harry's chest and pushed him forcefully away from her cousin. She pushed him so hard that he nearly fell overboard but he managed to hook onto the side. A look of genuine shock spread across his face as she snapped at them " _Yo, you don't wanna go there. You think your life is unfair? My Mother died. My Father lied. I'm drownin' in a magic snare. Ripped away from my friends. Exiled to foreign lands. Shipped away. Across the states. Never to see them again. Fought a dozen major wars. With my enemies I wiped the floor. Cast a bet. That you'll be next. Beatin' you won't be a chore. Hopefully you won't be sore. When you lose. Don't try to settle the score. You'll just relight the fuse. I love my family with pride. You attack my cousin, I cannot let that slide. So I hope for your sake if it comes to a battle. You'll come to your senses and quickly skedaddle. Cause I got powers that you can't imagine. Allies with forces that you can't even fathom. It's time that you flew the coop. I'll beat you faster than you can say 'boo'."_ At 'boo', dozens of Nightmares shot out of the cracks in the floorboards of the ship, surrounding the pirates, snorting down at them.

Uma looked unphased, but her crew was looking at the massive, black horses with fear. However she gave them a look so they said " _Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down."_

Feeling encouraged by the presence of the Nightmares the villain kids approached, demanding " _Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down."_

The pirates replied in kind " _We want the wand. Or else the king is gone. Your time is running out. You should really watch your mouth."_

The pirates denied this request and instead demanded " _Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down."_

Before a fight could happen, Ben interjected " _Hey, we don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose. There's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say."_

Laughing bitterly, Uma replied " _Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance."_

She was backed up by her ever loyal crew who added " _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank."_

When they finished, Mal began walking towards Uma. As Mal approached, wand in hand, Uma stuck out her hand, stopping her. "Stop. It's too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work." Uma suggested, suspicious.

"You always were quite the drama queen." Mal said, gritting her teeth, hoping inspiration would strike.

Dude trotted over to where they were standing as Uma added "And nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait."

"We're dead." Carlos muttered under his breath as Lauren looked around. Upon seeing Dude her eyes lit up. As Mal turned back to look at them, asking for help with her eyes, Lauren shook her head towards the dog. Mal's eyes followed and upon seeing the dog, she smirked.

"Okay," Mal began, turning towards Dude. "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." With a flourish, she aimed the wand at the dog. After several minutes had gone by, Dude still hadn't spoken. "Talk, dog," Mal ordered through her teeth.

Getting the idea, Dude asked "Does this vest make me look fat?" At that, the pirates laughed with glee.

"Give me the wand!" Uma ordered excitedly.

"Give me Ben!" Mal retaliated.

"Harry," Uma snapped, ordering him to bring Ben over.

Gil stopped him in his tracks and told Ben "Tell your mom Gaston says 'hi' and that my dad wishes he had finished off your dad when he had the chance."

"Cut 'im loose, Harry." Uma ordered before shoving Ben over to Mal. Mal gave Uma the fake wand before grabbing Ben and taking off. Pointing the wand at the forcefield entrapping them on the Isle, Uma ordered "By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" When nothing happened she snapped the wand and shouted "No! You do not get to win every time!"

Mal's eyes widened as she continued to shove Ben away. The rest of the VK's drew their swords, Lauren following suit. Lauren's fingers itched to grab an arrow and string it on a bow but she was not shooting to kill. She would only fight in self defense, hence her use of the sword. After all, North had trained her to be a better swordsman than any pirate could hope of being, coupled with the fact that she couldn't be killed by a sword anyway, so there was no risk of her sustaining serious injury, or any injury for that matter.

"Get them!" Uma ordered, blinded by anger and rage.

"I don't think so!" Lauren shouted in reply as she and Carlos unfurled the smoke bombs onto the pirates. Lauren's Nightmare horde encroached onto the pirates. The ones that weren't sword fighting her friends or running away from the nightmarish stallions, Lauren maneuvered the ocean water to rise up and tie up the remaining pirates. And the unfortunate souls who managed to somehow get within striking range of her sword were quickly knocked down with just a handful of blows.

Carlos unfurled the last smoke bomb and the group escaped, but not before Mal knocked away the bridge that connected the secret tunnel to the docks, making it so that the pirates couldn't follow. Once they were clear of the docks, Carlos commented "Nice work out there, Lauren. You okay?"

"I'm better than okay. That was the most fun I've had in weeks!" Lauren exclaimed, magicking away her sword. They sheathed their swords and clasped hands. In the next second, Lauren teleported them back to Auradon. As soon as their feet met the ground, Lauren pulled Mal aside and asked her "Are you still going to your Cotillion tonight?"

"Of course I am. The real question is; will you be joining me?"

Lauren's eyebrows knit together in surprise. "Me? You want me to come? I'm not a member of your school, though, let alone a citizen of your country."

Mal intertwined their fingers. "But you're still my cousin. I want you there."

Lauren smiled warmly at her as she replied "I'll be there. But I'm still worried about you. If Ben isn't smart enough to love you and you can't stand another day, I'll either teleport you to the Isle myself or I'll have you join me at my school and you can just live with me."

Mal smiled in appreciation before everyone went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cotillion**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

* * *

"I know it's usually the guy who asks the girl, but I thought since we're already breaking the 'date your own species' rule, we could break that tradition as well. So would you do the honor of attending my cousin's Cotillion with me?" Lauren asked Tug, handing him a rose.

Chuckling, Tug accepted the rose and said "Nothing would make me happier. But I don't have a suit. Or time to get one, apparently." He replied, denoting to Lauren's luscious crimson gown.

She dismissively waved away his comment before saying "Don't worry about that. Your Calloway uniform is formal enough. Besides, some of the guests are a real beast. You're perfect in comparison." Towards the end she was smiling brilliantly as a result of her pun.

Tug, however, didn't seem to realize that her comedic genius completely went over his head because all he said in reply was "Then by all means, let's go."

Lauren wrapped her arm around Tug's, interlocking their elbows, before teleporting them onto the massive yacht the Cotillion was being held on.

They arrived just in time to see Mal descend the stairs. She looked ravishing. Once she was on everyone's level, Lauren and Evie rushed forward, each claiming one of Mal's hands. "How are you feeling?" Evie asked.

"Like I'm going to vomit." Mal replied nervously.

"I can always cure you of your nausea." Lauren offered.

"Please?" Mal begged.

Nodding, Lauren shut her eyes and focused on healing Mal. Once that was accomplished, she opened her eyes and beamed at her radiant cousin.

"We're right here with you." Evie told her.

The announcer suddenly announced "King Benjamin!"

Ben looked at Mal as though he were in love and rushed to meet her. Evie and Lauren gently nudged her towards them. "Mal, I wish I had time to explain." Ben began as Uma appeared. Mal gasped in shock as Ben took Uma's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. Something happened when I was on the Isle with Uma."

"What are you saying?" Mal asked, confused.

"I'm saying-" Ben began but was interrupted by Uma.

"It was love! It's just, I realized how alike Ben and I are. You know?" she gushed.

"Ben? Ben?" Mal cried. "You went back for her?"

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed. I'm a strong swimmer." Uma explained, taking Mal's hands. "Listen, Mal, I just want to thank you. For everything. Thank you so much."

"You see, Mal, you were right. You knew we were never meant to be together. That's why you never told me you loved me." Ben said, taking Uma by the hands and dancing with her.

"C'mon, let's go." Evie said, her and Lauren pulling Mal back over to Jay and Carlos. Tug, feeling incredibly confused and out of place, stood awkwardly to the side.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for that guy." Carlos muttered through gritted teeth.

"Nor am I." Lauren hissed, wrapping her arms protectively around Mal. "We're with you, Mal." she mumbled, resting her head against her cousin's.

"Let's get out of here." Jay suggested, leading them off the boat.

Suddenly the music stopped and Jane shouted "Now for the revealing of King Ben's masterpiece designed especially for his lady!" she added, pointing at Mal.

Everyone awed at the beautiful stain glass window of Ben and Mal. "Ben did that?" Mal asked, touched.

"Yeah, he did." Evie replied, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, Evie, Lauren. Ben's known who I was all along." Mal cried, not bothering to wipe away her tears of happiness.

"He loves the real you." Lauren pointed out, wrapping her arms around one of Mal's.

"It's true love." Mal murmured.

"Cover that back up." Uma snapped.

"I will not!" the announcer shouted.

"Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?" Uma encouraged.

"Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady." Ben shouted for all to here.

"Ben-" his father began.

Ben angrily cut him off. "Not now, dad! So as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all. Fairy Godmother! Bring down the barrier!"

"I most certainly will not!" snapped Fairy Godmother, taken aback by being asked such a request.

"I am your King!" Ben shouted at her

"Obey him!" Uma added, her eyes seething at the woman for telling her king 'no'.

"He's been spelled!" Mal realized, recognizing the symptoms.

"Uma must have found your spellbook." Lauren suggested, wishing she had recognized it was missing earlier.

"Ben, look at me. I never told you I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough. And it was just a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Ben, that's me. I'm part Isle and part Auradon. And Ben you've always known who we are and who we can be. Ben, I know what love is right now. Ben, of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you." Mal proclaimed, kissing him.

As they split apart, he grinned and whispered her name. "True love's kiss." Evie sighed happily.

"Works every time!" Lauren added, looking from Evie to Tug. Upon having her eyes land on him, she pecked him happily on the lips. Tug, eager to receive the kiss, kisses her back.

Uma rushed towards Fairy Godmother and made a grab for her wand. "Guards, stop her!"

Lauren made a move to intervene as Uma made her way towards the edge of the ship but Ben and Mal spread their arms out to stop the onslaught of people from jumping her.

"Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want." Mal begged.

Uma's necklace lit up as she jumped overboard. She disappeared under the water as people shouted in horror. Suddenly, she erupted out of the murky depths, taking the form of a giant octopus, similar to her mother, Ursula. "True love's kiss won't defeat this. The world will know my name!" Uma cried, flicking a tentacle at the boat.

It came so close to Tug that he nearly fell to the ground. Lauren caught him before he could hit the ground and was helping him to his feet just as Mal turned into a massive dragon. "That doesn't run in the family, does it?" Tug asked Lauren with a small smile.

She gave him a glare as she replied "For your sake you had better hope not." She then ran to the edge of the boat and jumped into the air, hovering above the crowds. With a wave of her arms, she created a massive water barrier between Mal and Uma. "Stop it! Stop it right now before you hurt someone!" she ordered as Ben jumped into the water.

"Mal, Uma, stop right now!" Ben shouted, echoing Lauren.

"What are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?" Uma asked with a cackle. Her voice sounded warped from the other side of the barrier.

Ben ran his fingers through his damp hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He looked Uma straight in the eye and pleaded "We have to stop. Fighting get's us nowhere. We need to stop and listen to each other. It won't be easy, but it's the only way. Uma, I know you care about the Isle. Help me make a difference."

Uma simply dropped Ben's ring into his outstretched palm before disappearing into the water. When she was gone, Lauren flew down, scooped Ben up, and pulled him back onto the boat before using her control of the air to dry him off. Mal quickly joined them, turning back into a human. Her and Ben bowed at each other as Evie and Lauren approached her.

"Impressive." Lauren noted as Evie added "I did not know you could do that."

"That makes three of us." Mal replied, holding out a hand to each of her favorite girls.

"Shall we?" Lauren asked, denoting to the dance floor.

"We shall." Mal allowed as they strutted forward. Mal approached Ben and the two kissed deeply.

"I owe you guys so much." Ben said.

"Yeah, you got that right." Carlos told him.

"Is there anything that you need or that I can do for you?" Ben asked.

"Actually yes. There's a girl on the Isle that wants to come to Auradon: Drizella's daughter Dizzie. She's like a little sister to me." Evie said, fingers crossed Ben would pull through with her request.

Ben nodded his head in approval and said "She should come."

"Okay!" Evie squealed with delight. "But actually, there's a lot of kids on the Isle who would like it here on Auradon. Could I get you a list?" Evie asked.

"Yes, yes. Absolutely. Please." Ben allowed.

Suddenly an attendant said "Lady Mal, Lady Mal. We found your spellbook below deck. Uma had it." He handed her the book.

"Yeah, you know, this seems like something that belongs in the hands of the Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?"

The older lady stepped forward and took the book from Mal. "That's me. Yes, thank you."

"This belongs in the museum." Mal instructed, handing her the book.

"Yes it does and that's where I'm going to take it." Fairy Godmother replied before departing.

"I'm not going to be needing it anymore." Mal added, kicking some water from the deck towards Ben. He gladly returned the water, both ending up soaking wet.

"Job well done." Tug whispered to Lauren, the only person who wasn't soaking wet.

"Indeed." she replied, kissing him. As they broke apart, they surveyed the scene. Everyone began dancing and the Cotillion was back in full swing. "What say we join them?" Lauren asked, reaching for Tug's hand.

"Let's do it. May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing towards her.

Lauren curtsied before replying "Of course." Arm in arm, they joined their friends on the dance floor, ready to dance the night away.

* * *

 **The End! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
